We have developed a simple rapid, inexpensive method for screening for anti-malarial drugs with activity against hepatic schizonts. Drugs with known activity against hepatic schizonts, i.e. drugs which block relapses of certain human and simian malarias, appear to have gametocytocidal activity in the P. gallinaceum/Chicken/Aedes aegypti.